


【相叶雅纪×你】春樱

by HanazikiAkina



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanazikiAkina/pseuds/HanazikiAkina





	【相叶雅纪×你】春樱

大正三年，春。  
新任总武线掌车员相叶雅纪来到临河的咖啡馆歇脚。  
面前闪过一个穿着翠绿矢羽纹二尺袖的活泼身影，不过身上多穿了一件棉布花边围裙。  
她当年好像也是穿着这件衣服哭着跑出来送行的来着？  
也不知道人家还记不记得这事儿了。  
他自嘲无趣，牵起半边脸的肌肉笑了笑，但总有种皮笑肉不笑的不适感。  
朝那个女孩挥了挥手。  
她注意到了他，对着他笑着跑过来：  
“雅纪哥！工作辛苦啦！昨天晚上加了个班，没来得及回来叫你起床上班真的对不住！”  
“哦哦，没事。”  
“说起来，昨天晚上被一个手有点厚实的小哥拍了一下腰诶。好像他在我耳边说了点什么，我没大在意……”  
相叶安静地笑了起来。  
他听见白鸽振翅的声响。  
她立在那里，像是教堂顶上的十字架。  
呜呼。  
愿主宽恕我吧。

 

游步道上繁花似锦。  
他的手里捧着他的鲜花。  
只属于他。

 

锁上自家院门。  
花朵融化在冰的怀抱里。  
化干了两家墙根的距离。  
近在咫尺。  
他从背后拥住她，轻声舔咬着她的耳朵：  
“我呢，现在很想吃饭，想得不得了。”  
啪嗒，列车员的帽子掉了下来，骨碌碌滚了两圈，停在了鞋带散开的她的脚边。  
“啊好……等等，我把鞋带系一下。”她直直弯下腰去，顺便用小指勾住了有些沾了土的帽沿。  
臀部却不巧地直接顶在了相叶半勃的下半身上。  
她红着脸，小声倒吸了一口凉气。  
颅骨里好像有什么开关被打开了。  
曲柄被理智的齿轮推动着发出咔啦咔啦的声响。

 

“果然还是不行啊。”相叶退后一步，伸了个懒腰。  
“嗯？”  
她转身看他，青色的袴划出一个好看的弧度。  
相叶吞了下口水。  
反正也是要脱下来的。  
他这么想着，无辜的表情里暗涌尽显。

 

“不去喜欢你这件事。”

 

语毕，他便覆上了她的嘴唇，用灵巧的舌头描摹她的唇纹。  
虽说他自己那极其明显的纵向唇纹更具有特征就是了。  
他搂着她的腰，仿佛要用亲吻来抹平一切沟壑。

 

困兽。  
被困在约莫四五叠，修剪齐整的草坪上。  
为情所困。  
他想将一切其他男性在她身上打下的印记全部抹去。  
他想将这个如头顶上的春日阳光一般明媚的女子囚于欲与爱的牢笼里。  
又忽地转念，相叶又什么都不想。  
只希望她将来能够嫁给他，养上两个小孩，一起过着平安温馨而又顺遂的日子。

 

不安。  
以怒涛般的亲吻来掩盖。  
她咬了咬他的下唇，又讨好似的舔了一舔。上目线里满是依赖，仿佛又回到了当年小女孩追他屁股后头一步一颠的喊着雅纪哥哥的时光。  
有那么一瞬，相叶想把她拆吃入腹。  
“唔……”  
“好饿。”  
他顿时失语，笑出了声。  
解开了黑色披风，拍掉帽子上的土，挽起她的手臂往屋里走去。  
然后起锅做起了炒饭。

 

相叶注意到了背对着他的她，连二尺袖怎么束起都忘得精光。  
呆呆地拿着布条站在橱前，却又没有任何动静。  
“那个，你刚才听到的话，不回应也不要紧的。”  
“我会等。”  
她没有说话，点了点头。就往里屋跑去解围裙去了。

 

“出来吃饭了…咦？人呢？”  
相叶回到餐厅放下盘子，刚坐下就被强硬地掰开双腿，中间冒出个熟悉的小脑袋。  
“怎么在这里？出来吃饭啦。”  
他刚准备拎起这只桌下的猫，手却被一尖锐物戳得生疼。  
簪子从发髻里被抽了出来。  
和街上其他人的金梳银篦不同，她只草草插了一个木簪。  
他睁大了眼睛看着她，神情复杂。  
“不会吧……你？”  
“嗯，上京前哥你做好了送给我的，我一直用着。”  
那个惊吓的表情一定要做个典藏版收进相册里，她心里这么暗暗想到。  
于是笑着解开了绀色袴，抬眼望了望错愕的他。  
仿佛是在拆她最心爱的礼物。

 

“我开动啦。”

 

像是刚端上桌的滚烫佳肴一般，她露出舌尖轻舔了充血的前端。  
然后张开嘴吞了进去。  
不过与其说是吞更不如说是吸进去的，柔软舌头无助地舔着分明的经络。  
一顶到底的感觉实在不好受，她又退了一点出来，用无辜的上目线看着相叶。  
在如此大的诱惑面前，无论是谁都会落马吧。  
相叶这么想着，边抚摸着她的头。  
“没事了没事了，你已经做的很棒了，稍微把牙齿收一下会更棒哦。”  
熟悉的哄小孩的语气。  
然后猛地往她的嘴里抽送。  
她呜咽着吞下他的硕大，身下的一片泥泞也不去理会。  
顶在柔嫩的口腔上壁和舌头之间的触感险些直接让相叶缴械投降。  
“唔唔唔…唔唔…”  
腥膻的味道被吃干抹净，可怖的尺寸顶得她下颚发酸。  
她抬目，服软地求饶。  
相叶心里暗爽，胡乱地摸了摸她的头以示奖励，  
啾噜。  
像是现做的苹果糖。  
炽热的糖浆顺着喉咙滑下。  
她将涨大的先端轻轻嘬了一下，发出了啵的一声。  
无比色情。

 

她看见他的眼神渐渐暗了下去，仿佛遮住春日的早樱。  
在机车炉里加了煤。  
焚烧了漫天花海。  
相叶把这个满身樱色的小妖精从桌下捞出来坐在腿上，细长的手指将挂在身上的袴挑开。  
一片春色赛过隅田川。  
“哥…我好害怕…”  
就像是小时候出门探险时他没松开过的手。  
这双手的主人此时在细心地抚摸着她的背脊，什么都变了，却又什么都没变。  
“没事，我在，我一直在。”  
那一瞬间，怀中的女孩切实有了想哭的冲动。  
终还是没忍住，在相叶挺身进入的瞬间哭出了声。

 

“这个时候就不要喊哥了。我叫什么名字，嗯？”  
他望着她，充满爱意的杏眼里溢出水来。  
“雅……纪。”  
“嗯，好孩子。”  
他舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，往上恶意地拱了拱。  
“那就给我可爱的小朋友一点小奖励吧。”

 

和他见过狂风下的海滩。  
和他见过暴雨下的危楼。  
和他见过雷鸣下的残柳。  
和他见过黎明下的港湾。

 

花落遍地，任凭他风吹雨打恣意践踏。  
也只有他能在她无暇的土地上植出花来。  
她抱着他，身子好似被他拉满的曲弓。  
豆大的眼泪顺着下颚滴入结合处，随之没了踪迹。  
“雅纪…我喜欢你啊……喜欢你…唔唔唔……”  
“哈啊…我…也……去区役所登记……就明天。”  
“唔……约…约好了哦。”  
“嗯。”  
“怀上我的孩子吧。”  
他伏在她红的滴血的耳边，低声说道。  
延伸开的枝干上  
是满开的石楠花。

 

浴室。  
两个人泡在同一个浴桶里。  
她颇显无趣的窝在相叶怀里吐泡泡，相叶也就顺着她，搂着她的腰。  
脸上的泪痕被他抹的干干净净。  
总觉得一路被公主抱过来果然还是过于羞耻了。  
她直起背转了个向，不好意思地蹭了蹭他的胸膛。  
“以后还是不要做这么激烈了吧，哥。”  
“嗯？再这么说要受罚的哦？”  
相叶故作严肃的表情看起来甚是好笑。  
“知道了，我亲爱的旦那。”  
水下抬头的一头猛兽啸叫着他的欲望和爱。

 

一池春水。 

—————————————————————————————————————

二宫：我只是想提醒一下她身边有个蠢蛋喜欢上她了不要那么钝感而已啊喂！


End file.
